


Halcyon Daze

by rookiemist_ache



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don’t copy to another site, Don’t post to another site, F/M, Humor, MC is an idiot, My fav, Polyamory, Present Tense, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Swearing, Third Person POV, a lot of it. and mostly from the Reader, a lot of trash talk, eventually, humor first. butterflies later, like. sloooow burn, no beta we die, theres the right tag, think shoujo manga serial volumes ‘slow burn’, we’re starting from scratch over here, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookiemist_ache/pseuds/rookiemist_ache
Summary: “You have practice right now? For what?” She blinks. She can’t imagine him voluntarily sweating. Maybe the Golfing Club?“Boy’s Volleyball. I’m applying today. Kuroo’s already in the club.”“Of course he is,” she mutters, and then stops. “Wait, you’re joining the Volleyball Club?!” She staggers back in disbelief.He stops as well, and looks down. “Yeah, he wanted me to join the team with him.”Then—“Kuroo mentioned that the Boy’s Team is looking for a manager.”Or:Nekoma High’s Boys Volleyball Team has a new (sometimes) belligerent, (always) vertically-challenged first-year manager.[Starts off at Nekoma High, during Kenma’s first year, and Tetsurou’s second. Snippets—or at least that’s what I intend.]Warning: judicious amounts of swearing and short jokes. (Read: copious). Also, the MC is essentially the combination of a shoujo protag idiot and a shounen protag idiot. It’ll be terrible, and also great.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Haikyuu. Only my OC. (I’ve always wanted to say that, hehe)
> 
> Heyo, Rookie here! I just blasted through 15 episodes of the first season of Haikyuu!! and now I can’t stop my burning passion for it. I know I’m very very late getting into this fandom, but you know what they say: ‘better late than never,’ right? (Am I making this a habit? Leaving a quote in every single one (note: two) of my Author’s Notes? lol)
> 
> The T rating is for the swearing, along with references to things plenty of high school boys joke about. Might include something a bit more spicy (wink wink) later on, but I haven't decided yet. Depends on how the story goes. If it fits, I’ll work it in. I don’t want to deliberately write something for the sole purpose of forcing the puzzle pieces to stay how I want them to, ignoring if they actually fit together well or not. 
> 
> If I do though, I’ll probably make it an optional separate fic. 
> 
> And with that, enjoy!

She's looking around for the next club to scout out when she hears a familiar voice. 

"Oi, chibisuke!"

"Ch-chibi—" she whirls around, eyes blazing, but then they light up. "Tetsu! Kenma! Is that you?!" Those old nicknames roll off the tongue effortlessly, as if she never stopped using them. 

"What're you doing here?" Tetsurou asks, hands in his pants pockets. The two of them stroll over in athletic wear. "Last I heard, you were in the countryside where it was so secluded that no one could reach you." 

"Ah, yeah," she responds, "My parents moved back for work again. We just unpacked everything yesterday. But it's guaranteed that I'll be here until I graduate!" 

"I see," he hums. Kenma is silent. 

"So...what have you guys been up to?" She asks, rubbing the back of her neck, surprisingly shy. 

"Still playing games, Kenma? And you, volleyball, Tetsu?" She looks up at them, and flashes a cheeky smile. "You definitely have the height for it now."

"Ah." He stands proudly. Then his smile curls up on one side. "Of course, I can't say the same for you." 

She twitches. Her face darkens. 

"Oi...you've really gotten cocky since you started playing volleyball, huh?" Her voice has a hint of a growl behind it. 

Right. He’d called her chibisuke and she almost forgot! 

"No, I'm just happy." He pauses, glancing up. He looks back down, taunting. 

"Well, I'd imagine that anyone would be happier if they were taller than you." He tilts his head mockingly. "Must be difficult for you to live your life at that height, huh?" 

"You—"

"But then again, it looks like that's not the only part of you that hasn't grown," eyes sliding down—

This bastard!

She aims her punches at his head, her face steaming, but he dodges easily. 

Thi-this—! "Take your punishment like you know you should!" 

But he just cackles and jogs away. Grrr!

She turns to Kenma. 

"I don't know how you still deal with that bastard!" She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. ( _her non-existent chest, a voice taunts_.) 

He stays silent, and nervously glances away. 

Huh? Did all her progress with him reset after only three years away?! 

"Kenma...?" She sniffs, tearing up comically. "Don't you remember me?" 

She steps forward, pointing at herself. This causes him to take a quick step back in turn. 

"I was the one that played all those games with you! Don't you remember? We played Waplestory** at four in the morning every day! I played volleyball with you and Tetsu too!" 

Her shoulders droop. "You really don't remember me...?" She weakly sniffles, tears freely falling. 

"...No, I remember you. Long time no see, Chīsako." He finally responds. 

"Kenma—!" She wails, before tackling him in a hug. "You scared me, Kenma! I thought you didn't remember me! Can you imagine what Tetsu would say if you forgot?! I'd never hear the end of it!" 

"...Sorry." He whispers near her ear, stiffening, but doesn’t push her off. 

"So!" She wipes her tears on her sleeve, stepping back. "You have to make it up to me!” She grins a megawatt smile and waits. 

He only looks at her with uncertain eyes, but doesn’t speak. 

Her face twists in disapproval as she pouts. “Fine! Since you won’t take the initiative, _I’ll_ decide what your punishment is.” 

“You have to treat me to food.” She settles for, looking satisfied, “And I get to decide what. Who knows what I’ll get? Should I go to a durian stand? Or maybe a stinky tofu stand?” Her eyes glint devilishly as she stares him down, daring him to refuse. 

“...Okay, I’ll treat you.” He acquiesces, before darting his eyes around. “I have to get to practice first, though.”

“You have practice right now? For what?” She blinks. She can’t imagine him voluntarily sweating. Maybe the Golfing Club? 

“Boy’s Volleyball. I’m applying today. Kuroo’s already in the club.”

“Of course he is,” she mutters, and then stops. “Wait, you’re joining the Volleyball Club?!” She staggers back in disbelief. 

He stops as well, and looks down. “Yeah, he wanted me to join the team with him.” 

“You guys are both joining the Volleyball Club?” Her brow furrows, and she cups her chin, muttering. “Should I join as well?” 

“Kuroo mentioned that the Boy’s Team is looking for a manager.” 

She freezes. She was thinking for the Girl’s Volleyball Team, but this is even better! 

_And_ , she’ll get a front row seat to Tetsu’s fails! She cackles with glee, while Kenma looks on in hesitation. 

It’s decided then—she’ll apply to be the manager. All those hours of playing volleyball with the two of them in their childhood had to count for _something_. 

(She adamantly does not acknowledge the small part of herself that is glad that the three of them might stay together again, just like back then.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling that I’m using exclamation marks too often for the MC. But I gotta get the vibe down! And the indignation. Can’t forget that lol. 
> 
> But she really does get worked up too easily haha. 
> 
> Tetsu might seem a bit ooc but I thought he'd tease MC more because Kenma doesn’t like it when he’s teased too much. 
> 
> Just a heads up: certain aspects of MC’s personality is kinda still in the air. As I write, I discover new things about her too. But, if anything changes/is added, I’ll say so in the Author’s Notes. 
> 
> Some of their remarks about appearance are kinda par for the course in manga aka japanese culture. She’s born and raised in Japan. So please don’t @me if something irks you—I’m just trying to stay true to that. That, and I find this kind of trash talk really funny lol.  
> Note: I also know that polyamorous relationships are very uncommon in Asia. Pls suspend your disbelief here. 
> 
> But honestly, Tetsu’s such a piece of shit haha. He’s basically the personification of all the short comments I want to direct to my actual irl short friend. Alas, they’d be too upset. Also, it kinda gets old after a while lol. 
> 
> **You know what game I’m talking about. That was _the_ game of the mid 2000s.


	2. Joshi-Mane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly complete, just needed to edit it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When the pair gets to the gym, they’re greeted by the Boy’s Volleyball Team playing a practice match. (Probably to draw in new recruits, she suspects.) The first years are told to join in the match, switching with several third years. 

“Hm, the first years are pretty decent, actually—but” She clicks her tongue—that’s not the annoying part. “Tetsu’s barely dropped the ball!” She grumbles into her arms perched on the railing, but then smiles. “At least Kenma’s doing great! He even had the coach praise him.” 

“...Even if he’s being made to run menial tasks right now.” She comments dryly, a sardonic smile in place. 

Huh. They’re both better than she thought they’d be. She smiles quietly in pride. Guess Tetsu forced him to play a lot in three years. 

——————————

Her application as manager was fairly simple. 

The coach asked her questions about the sport. She answered. 

They got more complex as she progressed and by the end, even the coach looked a bit impressed. 

She internally smirks, eyes closed and holding up a Victory sign. _Don’t underestimate Tetsu’s ability to shove volleyball down other people’s throats!_ Outwardly, she stands straight, smiling politely. 

Eventually, he accepts her as manager, but with a single condition. 

“Fine,” he sighs, “but no distracting the boys. I doubt you’re the type, but I just wanted to have that known.” 

“Distract?” She tilts her head, a question mark hovering over her head. “How so? You mean like with pranks?” She asks. Why would she do that? (Actually, she can kind of see the appeal of it, but Tetsu would kill her. Or maybe not, but she’d rather not risk it.)

The coach suddenly looks uncomfortable. Did she say something wrong? 

She jumps when a hand claps heavily on her shoulder. She looks up, and it’s Tetsu. 

“Tetsu, what does he mea—“ 

“Kids,” Tetsu says lowly, bending down to mutter into her ear, “Should just stay out of adult matters.” 

And then he smiles, eyes closed, as if he didn’t say anything wrong. 

She stares at him, mind blank. 

And then, she _roars_ —

What the hell is he saying, ‘adult matters?!’ She chases after him aiming to punch his stupid face in, but _again_ , he dodges. 

_Infuriating_. 

This damn Rooster Head. She’ll get him one day. 

A cough. She freezes. And woodenly turns her head towards the source, a weak smile in place. The coach is looking at them, seeming incredibly amused. 

Ah. 

She’d done that right in front of the coach. Right after practice. Where the rest of the team was also watching. While chasing one of their second years. 

_Right after she was accepted as a manager_. 

She slowly crouches into a ball, clutching her head in both embarrassment and despair. 

_Fucking Tetsu_ , she internally cries. 

The Coach coughs again, _still looking amused_. “Practice tomorrow at the same time. Dismissed.” 

Well, whatever. They can’t kick me out right after they accept me. Probably. Most likely. (Don’t think about it _don’t think about it_ )

“Psst!” She directs to Tetsu, “What’s the coach’s name?” 

He lifts a single eyebrow. “You don’t even know his name? What, did you just decide in the spur-of-the-moment to become a manager or something?” 

She doesn’t reply. 

“No way,” his eye gleam mischievously, “You really did?” 

He barks out an irritating laugh. 

When he finally settles down, she reluctantly asks, “What does a manager do, anyway?”

And he starts back up again. 

She fumes, and sees Kenma out of the corner of her eye. He’s putting away the rest of the balls. 

She runs over to him, grabbing some along the way. 

“Hey Kenma.” He doesn’t respond, but she knows he’s listening. (He always does.) “What are the duties of a manager? The big idiot was too busy laughing to tell me.” 

“Preparation for matches and practices, like setting up the nets and pumping the balls. Cleaning up afterwards. Handing out water bottles and towels to the team members during matches...I think.” 

She hums absently, but straightens up suddenly. 

“Right! I forgot!” She says, planting a closed fist into her open palm facing up. “I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." She grins, glancing at him. Her eyes are anticipatory. 

"I guess," he averts his eyes again. Grr. 

"Then," she suddenly extends her hand, and he looks at it in befuddlement. 

"Please take care of me!" She brightly says, then she smirks, her eyes sparkling in amusement. "...Kenta." 

Kenma’s eyebrows scrunch further, looking almost disgruntled if not for the flush on his cheeks. "...I told you that wasn't my name."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" She answers blithely, deriving way too much amusement from this. "You were way too quiet when you said it that time! Can't blame a girl for making an honest mistake." She shrugs unrepentantly. 

“Oho? Was there a girl anywhere here? I don’t remember,” a voice taunts. 

She turns around to see the perpetrator picking his ear with his pinky. 

Again— _infuriating_. 

Also, gross. 

She bunches her face in disgust, gagging. 

“Let’s go, Kenta!” She hmphs, pulling him along by his hand. 

When there isn’t the sound of a second pair of feet following her, she whirls around. 

“Tetsu,” she deadpans, asking without actually asking. 

He glances over at her, unimpressed. “What?” His mouth stretches into an aggravating smirk. “Did you want to confirm if you grew a few centimeters since I last saw you?” 

She slaps his shoulder. “No, you bastard!” 

She sighs. “I was just going to ask if you wanted to come with us. The two of us are getting food. Kenma’s treating.” She says, pointing a thumb behind her. 

Tetsurou stares at her, humming. He glances over her shoulder, then looks back with another lop-sided smile. “And shouldn’t you ask the person whose money you’re spending, if they want another person coming?” 

She crosses her arms. “Are you an idiot? Of _course_ Kenma has no problems with you coming.” She sniffs, turning her nose up. “Just hurry up, and don’t ask stupid questions. Kenma’s already walking away!” 

Tetsurou stands there for a moment, before shrugging and stepping forward, “Maa, I suppose you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, I love their dynamic. It might be OOC (I wouldn’t know, I’ve barely read any haikyuu fics, and I still haven’t watched more than the aforementioned fifteen episodes.) but it’s so amusing to read. (And write!)
> 
> I don’t know if it’s obvious, but I saw this as a haikyuu episode, japanese dub and all. If you imagine the dialogue I’ve written, directly translated into Japanese—that’s exactly how I pictured it to sound. (if your japanese isn’t too rusty hehe)


End file.
